The present invention relates to an amusement device, and in particular, to a mechanical hand amusement device having a fixed thumb and movable fingers which curl inward when a grip member is squeezed. Upon release of the grip, which is positioned at the end of the tubular arm, a spring within the hand member restores the grip member to its normal position and allows the fingers to uncurl. Small resilient fingertip members are provided at the ends of the finger tips to increase gripping power.
The body of each of the finger members is formed by a single plastic element having three hollow segments joined at the top by flexible hinges. The segments are not joined at the bottoms, which are smaller than the tops so as to allow bending motion. A flexible strap is tethered at the fingertip segment of each finger and extends through and along the bottom of the remaining segments into the hand member, where it is coupled to the rod. Squeezing the grip member causes the straps to be retracted into the hand member, thereby curling the finger members inward towards the palm.